The present invention relates to a flow control mechanism for an eaves trough downspout.
There are many persons who chose to capture rain water. They do this by directing their eaves trough downspout into a rain barrel. It is undesirable to permit uncontrolled overflow of rainwater from the rain barrel, as such an overflow next to a basement of a house can potentially lead to the basement flooding.
Persons collecting rain water are rarely available to closely monitor the quantity of rain accumulating in their rain barrels. For this reason flow control mechanism for eaves trough downspouts have been developed. An example of such a flow control mechanism is U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,394 which issued to Wright in 1984. The Wright patent discloses a deflector baffle positioned in a section of downspout which can be positioned to either deflect water flowing through the downspout into a rain barrel or into a conduit leading elsewhere. The position of the deflector is determined by an associated float mechanism that extends into the rain barrel.
A disadvantage of the Wright patent is that in order for the float to function, the rain barrel must be positioned immediately adjacent to the eaves trough downspout.
What is required is a flow control mechanism for an eaves trough downspout that will give more flexibility on rain barrel positioning.
According to the present invention there is provided a flow control mechanism for an eaves trough downspout which includes a housing having an inlet, a first outlet, and a second outlet. A primary flow path is provided through the housing being provided between the inlet and one of the first outlet and the second outlet. A tubular arm extends from the housing. The arm has a first end and a second end. The first end is in fluid communication with the second outlet. A deflector is pivotally secured within the housing for movement between a deflecting position and an inoperative position. In the deflecting position, the deflector is adapted to deflect a liquid stream flowing along the primary flow path to a secondary flow path through the other of the first outlet and the second outlet. In the inoperative position, the deflector is spaced from the primary flow path. A linkage extends through the tubular arm. The linkage has a first end and a second end. The first end of the linkage is secured to the deflector. A float is positioned at the second end of the tubular arm and suspended from the second end of the linkage. Movement of the deflector between the deflecting position and the inoperative position is tied by the linkage to the position of the float.
The flow control mechanism, as defined above, enables a rain barrel to be positioned at a distance from the downspout. This is made possible by the linkage that extends through the arm. This feature enables the rain barrel to be positioned on an edge of the garden or wherever may be most convenient for the user. There is no need to change the basic downspout configuration, as the described flow control mechanism can be inserted into a section of the existing downspout. Unlike the Wright flow control mechanism, the rain barrel does not have to be uncovered for the mechanism to work. This enables the rain barrel to be fitted with a lid to keep out debris.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through the use of the flow control mechanism, as described above, it is undesirable for debris from the roof to be deposited into the rain barrel. Even more beneficial results may, therefore, be obtained when a debris screen is positioned at an angle across the primary flow path upstream of the deflector to deflect debris in liquids flowing along the flow path to a tertiary flow path leading to the first outlet. This additional features prevents most debris from passing through the second outlet.
Other additional features which improve the operation of the flow control mechanism, will hereafter be described in relation to the structure and operation of the flow control mechanism.